Friends In Low Places
by Celestial Guardian Kae
Summary: A series of songfics done to different artists and bands.  Hopefully not as boring as it sounds.  Please, check it out!


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Inuyasha'. That privelage is held by Rumiko Takahashi, the genius that she is. I also do not own the song 'Friends in Low Places.' Garth Brooks does. It's a great song, and I would be crazy to claim it as my own.

A/N: I know, an author's note at the beginning of the story is really out-done and boring. But, I feel it necessary. I am hoping, emphasis on 'hoping', that this will be the start of a series of song-fics featuring different songs by various artists. I'm starting with 'Friends in Low Places' because the idea for a story struck my while rocking out to it. Also, please take note that this is the "extended version" of 'FILP'. There is a reason for this. Hopefully, you will see it.

Rating: R- For language. I know it could slip with a PG-13, but I don't want to corrupt little minds.

Ch. 1 Friends in Low Places

Kagome Higurashi, aged 23 years, was by no means a worldly girl, to put the phrase lightly. Highly naive, too trusting, all to willing to turn the other cheek, never the first to cast the first stone. She was, for lack of other terms, your typical girl next door. She was proud to admit that she lived that typical life-style. Her mediocre life held little room for complaints. Her all-go and no-stop job kept her busy during the day. And her long-time boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho, kept her busy at night. What would there be for her to complain about?

"Kagome, will you please sit down?" urged said girl's best friend, Sango Taijiya. "Really, do you think he's not going to be here?"

Kagome's brown eyes flashed over to Sango, anger and frustration throwing invisible daggers at the girl trying to calm her down. Sango's hands held up in a peace offering managed to bring her down a notch before she at least stopped pacing. Blue-black hair wrapped around a small face in heavy waves, framing her perfectly.

"I'm sorry, Sango," she replied with a heavy sigh, "but I've been looking forward to this for a few weeks now." Suddenly, fire sparked to life in the young girl's eyes, nearly spooking the lawyer next to her with their intensity. "It's a very special night for Inuyasha, and I want to make it special for him."

Kagome looked toward the crowded club doors again. When they opened a moment later and revealed a tall man with long white hair, she clapped her hands in excitement. "He's here! Are you ready?"

Sango downed her last shot and nodded her head. "Ready as I will be," she replied as she laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Good luck." She left Kagome at their table and walked up to the small stage set up for karaoke that night. She smiled at the man running the controls and stepped up to the microphone just as the acoustic guitar strummed over the speakers.

"Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair"

As Sango started singing the smooth lines, Kagome started making her way toward Inuyasha's table. She watched as a waitress stopped to take his order, and didn't miss a step when another woman joined him at his table. Her eyes closed in a small glare at the couple as her heeled boots clicked loudly against the tiled floor.

"The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there"

As she approached the two at the table, she greeted him happily. "Inuyasha, honey!" she exclaimed as she leaned against the table. "I had a feeling you'd be here tonight." She looked over at the other girl at the table and took note of her fair skin, dark hair, and darker eyes. "Would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

Inuyasha, clearly flustered at seeing his girlfriend in the bar, stammered quickly. "Kagome?" he nearly shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne"

The waitress dropped two glasses off at the table before leaving as fast as possible. Kagome grabbed the one in front of the girl before she could take it for herself. She looked at it, twisting it in her hand. "I suppose it doesn't matter who you are," she drawled in a bored fashion.

The girl, appearing startled for a moment, gathered her composure and huffed while crossing her arms. "Inuyasha," she growled, "who IS this woman and why is she acting like she knows you?"

Kagome laughed dryly. "I WAS his girlfriend. Of 2 years, if I'm not mistaken."

"And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain"

She held the glass in her hand up and toasted her now ex-boyfriend. "To the happy couple. May he be more faithful to you than he was to me." She drank the contents of the flute and gently set the remainder on the table.

Inuyasha watched Kagome with a torn mind. Yes, he cheated on her. But in today's society, who wasn't cheating on the one they were with? He glanced at the woman next to him and noticed she was still pouting like a spoiled child. "Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you had plans?"

"'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces   
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places"

Kagome nodded her head in affirmation. "Oh, I've got plans," she reassured him. "These are my plans. I knew you'd be here. You think I'm not well informed? Guess again, baka!" She placed her hands on her hips and flipped her gaze from one to the other. "Did you think I wouldn't ever find out?"

Inuyasha sank into the chair like a reprimanded puppy. "How long have you known?" he asked meekly.

Kagome tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Oh, I'd say three months." She smiled at their shocked glares. "I do have friends in low places."

"Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before   
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door"

Kagome sighed at the two of them and shook her head. "I should have known it was all too good to last. It was all just too perfect." She ran her hand through her hair and smiled. "Guess I shouldn't have tried so hard at the end, huh?"

Inuyasha stood and tried to bring Kagome into his arms. "Kagome, please, let's just talk about this," he pleaded. "I'm sure we can do something."

"Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower   
That you're livin' in"

Kagome pushed him away as the fire came back into her eyes. "I don't think so, jerk." She slapped his hands away as they came near her. "Don't think that you can sweet talk your way back to my hear. I'm through with you, and I'm fine."

"'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay   
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places"

"Kagome, I'm not gonna try to get back into your heart," Inuyasha promised. "I just want to know that you're alright." He dropped his hands to his sides. "I didn't think you would find out, and I'd hoped that you wouldn't."

"Do you think I'm that stupid and naive?" she almost screamed at him. She shoved a finger to his chest harshly, causing him to take steps back. "You honestly thought that I would remain in the dark? That my connections would turn a blind eye to what you were doing? How stupid can you really be?"

"I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before"

Kagome turned to the forgotten girl at the table and smiled sweetly. "Let me offer you a bit of advice," she hissed. "Leave him before he hurts you. He did it once, he'll do it again. Then you'll be at the receiving end."

The girl glared at Kagome through dark lashes but remained silent.

"And everything is alright  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
I didn't mean to cause a big scene   
Just wait 'til I finish this glass  
Then sweet little lady   
I'll head back to the bar  
And you can kiss my ass"

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome and she held up her hand to stop him. "No more, Inuyasha. We are through. I want you out of the house and never come back."

"Kagome, please..." Inuyasha tried once again. He watched as the petite girl drank the last of the champagne and calmly set the glass on the table.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned away from the man as he was ready to respond. "You can kiss my ass!" She walked away confidently, trying to hide the smirk trying to adorn her face.

"'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places"

Kagome clapped her hands as her best friend took her bow for the round of applause that was being thrown at her. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she gave a loud 'WHOOP' for her friend as she made her way down the stairs.

Sango was laughing as she wrapped her arms around Kagome in a tight hug. "I didn't here all that was said, but what I saw was great!" she complimented happily. "It's good to see you out of your shell and taking control for once."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I feel great, Sango! We really need to come out more often!"

End Chapter

A/N: Not the best, I know. It was difficult to work the breaks and dialogue. Hopefully I'll do better with the next one. Please, let me know what you think!!


End file.
